Our Little Family
by X.DragonWithBadFaith.X
Summary: Hermione is in love with a silvereyed dragon and Draco is in love with a Browneyed Knowitall lioness. What happens when they are paired together to take care of a baby like other six and seventh years?


**Our Little Family**

**By: Teshia Ehrhardt**

**CHAPTER 1**

**I ran though the barrier to the Hogwarts Empress, running into somebody with a broad chest. I stumbled backwards and fell on my back, throwing my bag into the air, contains went everywhere. Not even looking to see who I ran into, I started picking up my stuff. The other person bent down to help. I reached for a book. My hand was on it, second later the other person's hand was on top of mine. They were rough, from quidditch I guessed. Not moving my hand I looked up. My eye looked into gray eyes, my eyes drifted down to his mouth, he was smiling. The person in front of me was no other then Draco Malfoy. That was the first time I saw him smile, it looked good.**

**"Malfoy, you should smile more. It looks good." I said. His grin widened.**

**"You think so. Well, you should run into me more then." Draco said. "Call me by my first name now. I don't like my last name. Latin for bad faith and what my dad did last year to Dumbledore and what he makes me do."**

**"Draco, what did your dad make you do? You don't have to tell me." I asked concerned. I finally move my hand away. His smile turned in to a frown. I stood up, he followed. All my stuff was in my bag.**

**"No, everybody needs to know that he is bad and that I'm not like him. As I see your headgirl and I am headboy." He said. Gesturing towards the train, where everybody was in.**

**I forgot we were here. I nodded my head. His hand was on the small of my back leading me on the train. People stared at us through the windows of their compartment. Probably, wondering if we're a couple. The way it looks I would think so, too. We past the compartment Harry, Ginny, Harry's girlfriend now and Ron were in. I looked at Ron, he was red. His eyes flash dangerously with rage and hurt. He was glaring at Draco.**

**"Draco, umm…lets hurry. I don't want you or Ron to get hurt. But Ron looks like he is hurt." I said fast. **

**Draco got the idea and took his hand off me. We quickly past them and made it to our compartment before we seen Ron burst through the halls. Draco and I sat across from each other. He told me that his dad raped woman and his mom, that he had no friends that like him not for his money and getting abused with the unforgivable curses. After that he burst out crying.Stuttering words like my mom, rape, and friends. I got up and sat by him with my arms around him. I whispered soft words to calm him down. His arms wrapped around my waist. His sobs filled the compartment. The compartment door burst open. There stood Ron gaping at what he is seeing. Harry and Ginny next came in panting. They weren't gaping as Ron was. Ginny looked at Harry with a smile and nodded to the door. Both grabbed Ron and dragged him with him out of the compartment. After that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came in not surprised but with smiles on their faces.**

**"Umm, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, we need to tell you the activities that will happen this year." Snape said to both of them.**

**Hermione heard and whispered into Draco's ear that the professors are there. They split and sat by each other with the professors on the other side. Waiting for one of the professors to start, Draco slipped his hand in mine. I looked at him with a smile on my face so he would know that it was ok.**

**"This year the students will be paired together, boy and girl. They will live together and take care of a child; well a magical doll that will look like the two and not like a doll and it will act like a baby, too." Professor Snape said. "You two need to pair people up. Here is a list of girls and here is a list of boys. You two will be paired together. So I pronouns you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, on the lips." Snape winked at them. He looked serious. He is serious. His eyes sparkled with it, as it does in class when he gives instructions.**

**"What?" Draco said surprised. His cheeks were red. He, as I was embarrassed. **

**"Well kiss her, now." Professor McGonagall said before anything else was said. **

**Draco and I looked at each other. We leaned towards each other. My and his eyes shut. Our lips brush together. We stayed like that for just a few seconds. Separating, our cheeks reddened as we look at the professors.**

**"Ok, now we have to be going. You two change in to your robes and start pairing. We need the pairings when you get to school. So they can get their baby and go to their dormitory, where they will live for a whole year. No studying for newts. This is your test." Snape said happy. **

**Twenty minutes later the pairing was done. There is Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender, Blasé and Pansy, Neville and Luna, Dean and Pamda, Seamus and Parvarti, and on and on. Most are couples and some not. After that we got into their robes. Right when we got their robes on the train screeched to a stop. We stumbled. Draco fell on the seat and me on his lap. My skirt was up and his hand was on my arse. He was moving his hand away. Before I know it I grabbed his hand put it back and put my hand on the back of his neck. I started to lean towards him. I paused an inch away waiting. I didn't have to wait long. His tongue seeked entrance, Opening my mouth, our tongues taste each other. He tasted like mint chocolate. **

**Breaking away, I smiled. He smiled back. He picked me up, with his hand not in my skirt and started towards the door and out of the train. **

**While he was holding me, he searched for an empty carriage. Other students stared open mouthed at them. Well not the first years. After a couple minutes of people whispering to each other and stares, He found a carriage. Putting me down, so I can get into the carriage. Once in, we both sat together. I put my head on his shoulder and soon I drifted to sleep. **

**Draco's POV**

**Looking at her makes me so happy. Her freckles on her little upturned button nose, those chocolate brown pools in her eyes and her slim but curvy body are perfect like her mind and soul. Draco saying in his head. Smiling down at the girl's head on his shoulder, he didn't notice the door open. Harry and Ginny followed by Ron got into the carriage. **

**"Mind if we sit here? The others are full and 'Mione is our friend and we didn't even get to say hi and congrats for making headgirl. Congrats you made it to be headboy." Ginny said hopeful and happily.**

**"Umm…yea I don't mind. I won't be mean, that was an order from my father to be mean. Sit down and be quiet. 'Mine is sleeping." Draco smiled at the three of them. **

**Ron, who isn't mad just got explained to about Draco and Hermione's feeling, which he was glad about. He was so protective of Hermione, who was like his sister to him. 'Mione stirred and she woke to find four pair of eyes on her. She shifted to get comfortable and yawn. She looked outside to see they were minute away to getting to Hogwarts. She smiled and looked back at her friends.**

**"What's going on?" Hermione asked sleepy. She looked at me with a questioning look.**

**"We just talking and making a new friend. Right, Draco?" Ron said towards Draco. "Oh, and love between you two." **

**"Oh, Ronald he told you guys without me and it's great you are friends." Hermione said turning to me. "Why you little dragon I am g…goin…going to umm…" **

**"What, stutter at me or give me time to snog you and make you forget to spank me. Oh, wait spanking is kinky. What do you think, 'Mine?" I said to the smiling Hermione.**

**"Yea, that sound great how about a little snog and spank now!" 'Mione said while she crawled on to my lap with her arse in my face after a little kiss.**

**"Ah, gag, get a room. 'Mione that was dodgy. Now get your arse out of his face." Ron said with amazement in his voice.**

**"No, it's a nice view. I can see her knickers, green lace with silver trimming, and good choice for a Gryffindor." I said goggling at her behind. **

**My hands were on her upper thighs; my thumbs circled her skin while they drifted under her skirt and knickers finding her opening, sliding a finger in and out. She moaned. Sliding one more finger in, she let out gasp, then a moan. She turned her head towards me she winked and licked her lips. Ron let out a yelp that stop us, I guess we forgotten about them. Hurriedly I slipped my fingers out of her, wiping them off on my robes. **

**'Mione's POV**

**At the lost of his fingers in me I groaned, but I had the idea that not now. I turned around to find Harry and Ron horny and to find a laughing Ginny. Sitting on to Draco's lap, I found him horny as well. So I started rubbing against him. His hands were on my waist stopping me.**

**"'Mine your going to make me come in my trousers and I don't want to have a wet spot. We will finish this later." Draco said to me.**

**I got up and stomped to my seat frowning. Ginny and I burst out laughing. Both stared at Harry and Ron with a smirk on our face. **

**"Umm…we are at Hogwarts. I think I will go to the bathroom." Ron said to no one really. He slipped out of the carriage before anyone can say something.**

**"Harry, need help with that?" Ginny winked down at his groin licking her lips. **

**With a nod, they were out next. Draco and I were out last. We headed to the Great Hall for the start of the year feast.**

**Once in the Great Hall, Draco and I went to the professor's table to give the pairing to the headmistress, who was professor McGonagall and to seat at the headstudents table at the end of the professor's. After the sorting and feast was over, the headmistress stood up to make a speech.**

**"This year will be without Professor Dumbledore and newts for the seventh years. We are having an activity for the sixth and seventh years. This activity involves marriage and a baby. You will be paired." McGonagall saw boys looking nervous and the girls giggling to each other. "Boy and girl pairings only. Now I am going to tell you the first pair and they will read the list of pairings. First pair is Draco and Hermione. They both are heads and made this list."**

**I stood up and grabbed Draco's hand. Pulling him with me to the front of the school with the boy list in my hand and put the girl list in Draco's hand. Draco started the pairing.**

**"Well, Pair 2 is Ginny and…" Draco said.**

**"Harry. Good couple." I smiled at the reddened couple.**

**"Next is Lavender and." **

**"Ronald is the lucky boy. Oh, Lav he has a crush on you and I know you have one to for him!" I said smiling at **

**"Pansy, that slut." The last part was a whisper.**

**"Heard that, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall yelled. **

**Draco's cheeks reddened when everybody started to laugh. I slipped my arm around his waist.**

**"With Blasé." I said.**

**Draco and I read from the list until they were all paired. I looked at McGonagall, to see if we were done. The look in her eyes seemed to be telling me to explain about the activity. Removing my arm from Draco's waist. I told him to sit down. After he was seated, I started to explain what Draco and I was told minutes before the pairing.**

**"Your Partner and you will live in a dorm with a kitchen, bathroom, a room with a king-size bed and a crib, and a playroom for the child. This is a test that involves love, carefulness and no fear to be waked every two hours or so at night, which will be tire some. You will be led to your dorms by Professors, Draco, Dobby and I. Your stuff is in your dorms already. Have nice night." I finished smiling widely at every guy and girl sighed and groaned. **

**Every student in first-fifth clapped and giggled at this activity, while every other student stomped or raced out of the Great Hall to get with their new school husband or wife. Draco and I followed the professors out to guide to pairs. Snape took some Slytherins and Ravanclaws, Sprout took Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, Sinatria gathered up Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, Flitwick led Gryffindors and Draco and I guided other Hufflepuffs and last two Gryffindors, who was Harry and Ginny.**

**Going to the fourth floor we showed the dorms to the Hufflepuffs on floor two and three. On the fourth floor was for Harry and Ginny. Leading them to their new home for the year, they talked about what they were going to name the baby if it was a girl or boy. Harry and Gin decided on Sirius James Potter for a boy and Jean Jane Potter for a girl. I thought of the girl name and Draco though up a boy name. Lori Elizabeth Granger is what struck my head.**

**"How about Lara Rannie Granger for a girl?" I asked Draco, who was smiling at me.**

**"That would be great. It is weird that we kind of pick the same names. I thought up Larry Neon Granger, how is that?" Draco said back to me. He did the puppy dog pout, which I couldn't say no to.**

**"Yea it's wonderful and it is like the one I picked. We are here now. Harry, Gin the password is 'love is repeating'. Umm… Harry I know you know the meaning of the password. You can tell Ginny." I looked at the two happily. Ginny and Draco was confused.**

**"Umm…I don't know what that is about. So your room is right there. You can find the rest; they have signs on the doors. Tomorrow is when you will be getting your child. So Harry we will see you later, we need to get to our dorm. Oh yea, on your counter is a map to where our dorm is. Visit, ok? Take care." Draco pointed to a door and waved good-bye to Harry and Ginny.**

**"Bye you two!" I waved to them as the portrait closed. I grabbed a hold of Draco's hand. We walked to our dorm not knowing what to expect. **


End file.
